This invention relates to an improvement in presently available molded type golf balls.
In order to provide molded golf balls with distance performance approaching top grade wound golf balls, molded type balls have to be made of substantially highly resilient synthetic elastomer compositions such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,313,545; 3,502,338; 3,534,965; 3,572,721; 3,883,145; and 4,123,061.
Most presently manufactured molded golf balls are made of uniform density material throughout, or with a conventional thin cover encapsulating a uniform density center.
Since presently available molded golf balls have a maximum specific gravity of about 1.196, the instant invention would require a center having a minimum specific gravity of about 1.25 in order to provide a noticeable improvement in aerodynamic characteristics, over cited presently available molded golf balls.